My Week With Marron
by Tiffany7898
Summary: -HIATUS- Trunks and Marron haven't seen each other in a year. Trunks goes to college in America while Marron stayed back home. Spring Break is here and Marron decides to go visit her best friend. What kind of events will happen when it's just these two for one week? rated M for a reason, you have been warned.
1. The Beginning of Spring Break

**Chapter 1~ The Beginning of Spring Break**

**Trunks' P.O.V.**

As I walked to the campus parking lot, I only thought about one person, Marron. I haven't seen that girl in a year and I really miss her. Marron cried her eyes out the day I left for California. She calls me almost everyday, telling me about her life now back in Japan. She goes to the University of Pepper City and today is when they start spring break. The University of California also starts its spring break today. I remember the first time I started applying for colleges, my mom took all my applications and threw them away. I was furious of course, until she started yelling.

_"Trunks, you're going to America for college. I hear they have a better education system, perfect for Capsule Corp."_

_"But mom I wanted to go to college right here in Japan. I wanted to go to the University of Forest City." I said._

_"NO! IF YOU GO TO COLLEGE IN AMERICA YOU CAN GET TO KNOW OTHER COMPANY'S BETTER! THAT AND YOU'LL GET SMARTER AND MAKE BETTER DECISIONS ON MERGERS AND SUCH!"_

_"But-"_

_"Trunks, don't make me anymore angry."_

_"Mom-"_

_"TRUNKS!"_

_"Okay! Okay!"_

_"Good, I knew you would agree with me. Here are some applications." She said as she handed me a stack of papers. "And here is a plane ticket." My mom handed me a first class plane ticket to California._

I knew better than to argue with my mom anymore. Nobody likes to argue with her, hell, not even my father likes to argue with her. Never get on my mom's bad side, you will regret it. I walked over to my deep blue Ferrari and opened up the door. I jumped in and started up the engine, then drove off to my beach house. My house wasn't too far away, it was about a 15 minute drive, my house was pretty nice. Once I landed here in California, I went house hunting, the beach house was the first one I looked at, it was 4 bedroom 3 bath, it had a big living room and kitchen too. It was perfect.

Anyway, about a week ago, Marron called me up with some big news. She was so excited and screaming before she told me anything.

_"So what's the surprise Mar?"_

_"I'M COMING TO CALIFORNIA FOR SPRING BREAK!"_

Nobody could tell how happy I was to hear that, remember I haven't seen this girl in a year! Marron is my best friend, next to Goten. I have to pick her up at the airport at 9 tonight, it was 4:30 right now so I have time to go home and clean up. I pulled up onto my drive way and turned off the engine, then I jumped out of the car and locked it.

I walked up to my front door and unlocked it, I stepped into my house finding it to be messier than I remembered. All I had were some movies and a little popcorn scattered on the floor and stuff, but now I see pizza boxes and beer bottles. I slammed the door behind me and saw a person jump up from my living room sofa in fear.

"Hey buddy! I didn't think you'd be here yet, did you have another class to go to?"

"No Goten, my teacher got the flu and left early, but what I wanna know is why are you in my house?" I asked.

"Hehe, It's a long story really." Goten laughed as he scratched the back of his head. I looked at the clock on the wall and back at him. "I got time, explain."

"Well...you see..." He started out but stopped. I rolled my eyes. "What did you do?" I asked.

"I didn't do it! It was Pan! She knocked over a bunch of dishes and broke them, then she blamed it on me! Once my mom took her frying pan I was out the door!" Goten said.

"Okay, but how did you get in?" I asked. I always lock my door whenever I leave the house.

"I still have your spare key." Goten laughed.

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. I opened up my refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of beer. "Mar is flying in tonight for spring break remember, you gotta help me clean now." I said as I opened the beer.

"Oh yeah! I forgot she was coming! Fine I'll help you clean, is it alright if I could spend the night here?" Goten asked.

I shrugged. "Sure, take the room upstairs down the hall."

"Thanks! I already brought a bag with clothes and stuff."

"You were gonna sleep here anyway?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know you'd let me." Goten said as he ran up the stairs. He came flying back down about a minute later. I finished my beer and threw the bottle in the trash. I grabbed a couple of trash bags from under the sink and threw one at Goten.

"Come on, let's start cleaning."

He nodded and walked into the living room. In about 3 hours we were done, we would have been done sooner but Goten kept taking a break every five minutes. It was 8 o'clock and the airport was an hour away.

"Come on, we better go get Mar, don't wanna be late." I said.

"Okay."

Goten and I walked out of the house and jumped into my Ferrari, then we drove off to the airport. The car ride there was pretty quiet, that is until we reached the airport.

"I'm telling you! She took Air Japan to get here!" Goten said.

"No! She took Export!" I protested.

We drove around a few times until we saw a blond girl waving at us.

"Is that her?" I asked.

"I think so." Goten said.

I pulled up next to the girl to find that it was indeed Marron. She was wearing a sea blue tank top that was really tight and some blue short shorts. I gotta say, she looked good, she has changed a lot too since the last time I saw her.

Goten and I got out of the car. Mar jumped into my arms and wrapped her tan legs around my waist. She squeezed me pretty tight. "Mar it's so good to see you!"

"It good to see you too T!" She said excitedly. She jumped down from my arms and grabbed her bags. I opened up the trunk and she put her bags in.

"What no hug for me?" Goten asked with his arms out. Marron giggled and gave him a tight hug.

"Shot gun!" She yelled.

"Damn it!" Goten said.

"Next time Goten!" Marron said as she jumped in my car.

I jumped in and so did Goten, then we started driving back to my house. "So Mar how've you been?" I asked. "Good I guess, I'm switching my major...again." She said shyly.

"What to?" Goten asked.

"I was thinking about going into Fine Arts, like becoming a music producer or a singer." Marron said.

"That's cool." I said.

"What about you boxer boy?" Marron said punching my arm.

"Still in business and marketing." I sighed.

"No silly! I meant how is life here?" Marron asked. "It must be really fun."

"It is, but I don't go out too much anymore." I said.

"That's because the women come to you." Goten laughed.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"Oooohhh! Is there someone I need to know about?" Marron laughed.

"Nooooo, trust me, I didn't keep anything with those girls." I said.

"He admits it!" Goten shouted.

I shot him a bird through the rear-view mirror. "So girls did come over." Marron teased.

I shook my head. "Yes some did, happy now?"

"I'd like to know more." Marron said.

"You know enough." I laughed.

"Alright, but if I find a bra or a thong anywhere in the house I am gonna ask." Marron teased.

I blushed at the thought of her finding something like that. But I cleaned up so she shouldn't...I hope. Goten just kept laughing in the back. We finally reached my house and I pulled up onto the drive way. We all got out and I took Marron's bags, I opened up the door and we walked in.

"Wow, you clean up nice." Marron said as she walked around.

"Come on, let me show you to your room." I said walking up the stairs with Marron following. I opened up the door and showed her in.

"This is a nice room, thank you." She said giving me another hug, she smelt really good. Mar poked my stomach and laughed. "It's good that you still workout, you would have been a fatty with all the food you eat."

"You look good too, and you got taller." I said. Mar used to be up to my chin, now she's up to my nose. Marron giggled and sat down on her bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I'll meet you and Goten down stairs." She said.

"Okay." I said as I walked out the door. "The shower is across the hall!"

I ran down stairs to find Goten on the sofa with a beer in his hand. "You still like her don't you." He smirked.

"Shut up Goten, I know you like Bulla." I said sitting down next to him.

"That's true, which reminds me, is it ok if your sis can come over too?" Goten asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want more people in the house." I said. "Tomorrow morning you're outta here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just want it to be me and Marron this week." I said.

"Sure you do." Goten winked.

"If you don't shut up you're gonna sleep on the streets tonight." I warned.

"Okay okay!" Goten said rasing his hands

**(AN: NEW STORY! I hope you guys like this chapter, it took me a while, please review! Advice is gladly taken!)**


	2. Unpleasant Conversations

**(AN: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and thank you to those who followed/favorited my story! You guys are great! Here's another chapter, review, tell me what you think!)**

**Chapter 2~ Unpleasant Conversations**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Trunks woke up the next day on the sofa next to a sleeping Marron. He sat up and saw popcorn, DVDs and pizza boxes. _'Looks like I cleaned for nothing.'_ He thought. He looked over to his side and saw Marron sleeping like an angel. Her chest rouse and fell slowly with grace. _'Wait...why am I staring at her chest? Get a hold of yourself Trunks you shouldn't be looking at her that way. She came to visit you for a week, and you probably won't see her for another year, give up, its not gonna happen.'_ He mentally told himself. Trunks looked over Marron and saw Goten sprawled out on the recliner, snoring pretty loud. He got up and yawned, then walked upstairs into his room and into his bathroom.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face. Trunks closed the door and undressed himself, then stepped into the shower. He opened the water to hot and stepped under the sizzling drops of water and let it flow down his muscular body. He washed his hair and skin then rinsed off, his shower was quick unlike the ones he usually takes. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, then opened the bathroom door to find Marron standing in front of his bed. A light blush appeared on his cheeks. Marron turned around and smiled.

"Hey Trunks, sorry for barging in, but I was wondering if you had some pain killers, I injured my leg while playing Volleyball back in Pepper city. I sprained it but the doctor said I'm getting better, it hurts a lot though and I forgot to pack some pain killers." Marron said._ 'God Marron, you really went all out on explaining.'_ She thought.

Trunks on the other hand did his best to try to hide his blush. "Yeah sure, look in the bathroom in the top right draw." He said pointing behind him. Marron nodded and awkwardly walked into his bathroom. _'The lord is testing me.'_ Marron thought._ 'I mean look at him! Who wouldn't get turned on by a sexy guy like Trunks walking out of the bathroom with just a towel on and his skin is still wet!'_ Marron tried her best to hide her blush as she grabbed the bottle of pain killers and walked quickly out of the room. "Thanks!" She yelled as she walked out. She closed the door behind her and ran to her room. Marron shut her door and leaned against it. "Why couldn't I just tell him?" She asked herself while sliding down the door.

_'As soon as I saw him get out of his car yesterday my stomach filled up with butterflies, and after I hugged him like that...geez...what about what I was wearing when he picked me up? Was that too much? Oh I don't know anymore...'_ Marron thought.

Meanwhile Trunks quickly dried his hair and put on a black tank top with some black jeans. He rushed out of his room to Marrons' and knocked on her door. "Hey, Marron, I was thinking, do you wanna go get some doughnuts for breakfast? Dunkin' Doughnuts isn't too far away from here, it's walking distance." He said. Marron slowly opened the door and walked out. She was wearing a green T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Sure, let's walk so we can catch up some more." She smiled. Trunks smiled and nodded, they walked down the stairs to find Goten still snoring. "Should we wake him up?" Marron asked.

"Nah, leave him be, he's supposed to be going home anyway." Trunks said. "Alright, so how many doughnuts are me ordering?" Marron asked. Trunks walked over to the front door and opened it. "Ummmmm, I don't know, I think I'll have two dozen, what about you?" Trunks asked. Marron laughed and shook her head. "I'll just have three."

"Only three?" Trunks asked as they walked out of the door. "Yeah, I'm not much of a eater like you and Goten. You should know that." Marron said. "Well I haven't seen you in a year, so I didn't know if you changed your diet or not." Trunks said.

"I talk to you almost everyday, I think I would have told you if I changed my diet." Marron said. "Good point." Trunks said. A girl with red hair started walking their way.

"Hiiii Trunks." She giggled. Trunks gave her an awkward smile and waved at her. Marron and Trunks walked right passed her, the girl got mad after that. "Trunks where are you going?"

Trunks turned around and sighed. "Just gonna get some breakfast with a friend." He said then turned back around. But he was jerked back by the girl. "Where you two going? How come you never took me out to breakfast?" She growled. Trunks closed his eyes and wished she would go away. Trunks always thought of her as a one night stand, nothing more. "I never took you to breakfast because you left my house before I could even say good morning." Trunks growled. "And this is my good friend Marron."

Marron smiled awkwardly and waved at the girl. The red-head looked at Marron up and down, then frowned. "My name is Vanessa, Marron. What kind of name is Marron anyway? Sounds stupid." Vanessa said glared at Marron. Marron raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Marron is unique, now if you'll excuse me, Trunks and I are going to have breakfast." Marron said grabbed Trunks hand. They walked hand in hand until Vanessa poked between them. "Why don't I join you two?" She smiled evilly. Trunks could tell she was jealous, and Marron really wanted this girl to leave. "Vanessa, some other time, not now." Trunks said pushing her away. Marron smirked and grabbed Trunks' hand once again.

Vanessa growled and turned on her heels and walked away. "You're missing out Trunks Breifs! It's not like you to go for some stupid ass blond!"

Marron growled and turned around, but Trunks grabbed her hand. "No, she's not worth it, she wants you to get mad, just ignore her, come on." Trunks said putting his arm around her. Vanessa screamed in anger and ran away. "Trunks, did you sleep with her?" Marron asked frowning. Trunks could never lie to Marron. "...Yeah, but we haven't talked since, I don't know why she decided to talk to me today." Trunks said. "Maybe she was jealous because I'm with you now."

Marron smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist, they both walked with their arms still around each other. Marron's phone went off and she unwrapped her arm from Trunks. She didn't want to, she liked having his around her. She looked down at her phone and her heart stopped. 'Danny.' She thought. 'I totally forgot about him...once I saw Trunks he just disappeared to me.'

"Aren't you gonna answer your phone?" Trunks asked. "Yeah! right..." Marron said as she tapped the "accept" button on the screen.

"Hi Danny." She said.

'Danny?' Trunks thought. 'She never mentioned anyone named Danny before...'

"No, I told you i'm in California visiting a friend." Marron said.

'Danny is probably just a friend...' Trunks kept repeating to himself.

"Ok, bye babe see you soon." Marron said as she hung up.

'Bye babe? What did I miss?' Trunks thought.

'Babe? Is there something you're not telling me?" Trunks asked.

"Danny...Danny is my boyfriend..." Marron said trailing off.

"Boyfriend? You never mentioned him before." Trunks said.

"I know, we've only been dating for two weeks, but to be honest I don't think it's working out." Marron said looking down.

'Ok, a step in the right direction.' Trunks thought.

"How come?" Trunks asked.

"Because, when Danny asked me out, he was spending time with me for like two days, then he completely forgot about me, he didn't even call and if I called he never answered." Marron said. "This was the first time me called me since I told you I was coming here. Bulla must have told him and that must be why he called."

"But you said that you told him you were coming to see me." Trunks said.

"I did, but I guess he never paid attention. I feel like he's using me, like just to show me off, a day after I said yes to him, the whole college campus knew we were dating. The only person I told was Bulla and my roommate." Marron said. "The time when I was with him, he told me what to wear and how to walk and talk. He even told me to talk to his friends when he says it's ok."

Trunks shook his head. "He doesn't deserve you." Marron smiled. "Well who do you think deserves me?" Marron asked.

'If only you knew Marron.' Trunks thought. "Someone who is loyal to you, let's you do whatever you please, someone who loves you no matter what..." Trunks said.

Marron smiled even more. "Then I'm dumping that asshole."

"Good, you can do better than that anyway!" Trunks said.

Trunks and Marron finally arrived at Dunkin' Doughnuts and ordered their stuff. They walked back home talking about college and what they're gonna do.

"You really think I could be a great music producer?" Marron asked.

"Yeah, you love music, you make beats and remix songs all the time don't you?" Trunks asked.

"I do, but I haven't lately since Danny showed up..." Marron said.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just break up with him now?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not gonna break up with him through the phone! That's so wrong!" Marron protested.

"I would, if he treated you like shit then you give that son a bitch a good yelling then just say it's over." Trunks said.

"You know...you're right, I'll do it when we get back to your place." Marron said.

"Well what luck? There is my house now." Trunks smirked.

Marron laughed as they walked up the drive way and entered the house. They walked into the kitchen and set the doughnuts down on the counter. Trunks saw a note on the refrigerator and read it.

"Went back home, hope you two have a good time this week, see you guys next time, Goten." Trunks said.

"Aw I wanted to tell him goodbye." Marron pouted.

"Don't you have something to do?" Trunks asked.

"Oh right!" Marron said pulling out her phone. Trunks leaned against the counter as Marron dialed Danny's number.

"Hey Danny." Marron said. "What do you mean I'M treating you like shit? And that's how you answer the phone? Danny you only wanted to show me off, you didn't want me! You were the one treating me like shit! Whenever I called you never answered the phone!"

Trunks just held his laugh in the whole time. Marron really got angry. "YOU KNOW WHAT! IT'S OVER! WE'RE DONE! GO TO HELL!"

And after that, she hung up and ran her hand through her soft long blond hair. "Feel better?" Trunks asked. "You aren't being used by him anymore."

Marron smiled and walked over to Trunks, she gave him a tight hug and buried her head in his chest. He knew she was crying so he held her in his arms for a while. Marron pulled away and wiped her tears away. "Come on, let's eat, after this we can go to the beach!" She said.

"Alright, the beach is literally in my backyard so we don't have to take much stuff." Trunks said.

"Perfect." Marron said. They both grabbed their doughnuts and dug in.


	3. Slip Ups

**(AN: Here's a nice long chapter! I just finished my homework and I decided to write some more :) I love this story and I'm glad all of you do too! Please remember to review, advice is gladly taken)**

**Chapter 3~ Slip ups**

Once Trunks and Marron finished their breakfast, they headed upstairs to change. Trunks walked into his room and shut the door. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of blue trunks. He took off his clothes and put on the swimming trunks. He walked back out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen. Marron on the other hand went into her room and looked through her suit case. She pulled out a red two piece bikini and undressed herself. She slipped the bikini on and ran back downstairs in the kitchen to find Trunks drinking a beer.

"Isn't it too early to be drinking beer?" Marron asked placing her hands on her hips. Trunks shrugged. "It's 11:42, it isn't that early." He smirked. Marron shook her head and grabbed his beer.

"Hey! Why did you take my beer?" Trunks asked.

"This is why." Marron said. Marron drunk the rest of the beer, Trunks glared at her and took two more out of the fridge, then he handed one to her. "If you wanted a sip you could have asked." Trunks said.

"Even if I did would you give some to me?" Marron asked. "No." Trunks smirked. "My point exact." Marron said. Marron tried taking the cap off but it was on pretty tight. She held out the bottle to Trunks. "Help?" Trunks smiled and grabbed the bottle. He put the bottle top between his teeth and bit down, then he twisted the bottle and the cap came off. He gave the bottle to Marron and spit the cap out, then threw it away.

"One of these days you're gonna break your teeth doing that." Marron laughed, then she took a sip of her beer. "So what do you wanna take out there with us? We could leave the stuff on the balcony and use the stairs to go down to the beach." Trunks said. "Alright, and I guess we could take some more beers with us." Marron said.

Trunks nodded and grabbed six more beers from the fridge. They walked back into the living room. "You said the beach was in your backyard, do we have to go around?" Marron asked confused. "No, see those big curtains over there, pull them back." Trunks said. Marron nodded and walked towards the curtains then drew them back. "Oh my Dende...Trunks the beach is so beautiful!" Marron said excitedly as she jumped up. She ran back to Trunks and grabbed his hand, they ran over to the glass door and slid it back. Then they walked out onto the deck taking in the sea breeze.

"You're so lucky that you live here. I've missed waking up to this every morning as a little girl." Marron said looking around. "How come there are no people here?"

"This is my own little private beach." Trunks said as he set the beer bottles down on a table.

"You got it good boxer boy!" Marron laughed. "Your own private beach...that's amazing."

Trunks walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her down the stepped onto the beach. Then they started walking towards a very steep cliff. "Where are we going?" Marron asked.

"Over to that cliff." Trunks said. "Why?" Marron questioned.

"You ask a lot of questions." Trunks said.

"If you answer that last one I'll stop." Marron pleaded.

Trunks shook his head. "Fine, we're gonna jump off it."

Marron yanked her hand back. "What?! Jump off that cliff?! Trunks what is wrong with you are you crazy?!" Marron yelled. Trunks rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the waist, then began walking again.

"Trunks Vegeta Breifs I'm not jumping off that cliff!" Marron yelled. "Don't worry you'll be fine, I've done this many times." Trunks said.

"How many?" Marron asked. "You said you won't ask anymore questions after that last one remember." Trunks smirked. Marron rolled her eyes. "Are you sure we'll be ok?" She asked looking into his deep blue eyes. Marron could stare into those eyes forever. Trunks looked back into her deep blue eyes, he really loved those eyes. "You'll be fine, you're with me remember." He said softly. Marron smiled knowing he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. That was one of her favorite things about Trunks, If he knew something would cause harm to her, he wouldn't let her do it, he always protected her.

They walked up the clif and finally reached the top. Trunks let go of Marron and she looked down with fear. "I...I don't know about this." She said with fear. "It's gonna be ok, even Goten did this." Trunks said. "Come here."

Marron walked over to Trunks and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now wrap your arms around my neck." Trunks instructed. Marron nodded and wrapped her arms around his strong neck. "Ok, don't worry, like I said before, Goten and I have done this many times." Trunks said.

"Did you hold him like this too?" She giggled. Trunks glared at her and pulled her closer, now it was his body against her body. Marron looked down trying to hide her blush. "Ok, on the count of three-" Trunks started.

"On the count of five!" Marron interrupted. "Ok, on the count of five...one...two...FIVE!" Trunks yelled and jumped. Marron slammed her head onto Trunks' chest and held on for her dear life. In about three more seconds Marron felt the water hit her feet. They sinked down a good four feet, then Trunks, still holding on to Marron, swam back up. Trunks started laughing as he saw Marron still holding on to him for her life. She picked up her head and pushed him off. "What I do?" Trunks asked innocently.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THREE AND FOUR?!" Marron yelled. Trunks only laughed more and shook his head. "Are you ok?" He asked swimming back over to her. Marron looked at him and nodded. "Please...don't ever do that again." She said. Trunks smirked. "Fine, damn you ruin all the fun!" Trunks said.

Marron glared and went down into the water. She pulled Trunks' swim trunks off and swam away laughing. "MARRON!" Trunks yelled as his face turned red. "Whose having fun now?!" Marron yelled as she kept swimming. Trunks swam after her and grabbed his trunks, he slipped it back on and grabbed the string of her bikini top. With one swift movement he pulled it off and threw it. Marron blushed and covered her breasts. Trunks only laughed as she swam in the direction for her bikini top. "You'll pay for that Trunks!" She yelled as she retrieved her top. She turned around so he could see her and put it back on.

'Why did you have to turn around?' Trunks thought.

After Marron put on her top they both swam back to shore and laid back on the hot sand. "I can't believe you just did that!" Marron yelled. "I can't believe you pulled my trunks down!" Trunks said.

"I have a question, when you have kids later on, are you gonna name them after underwear?" Marron giggled.

Trunks laughed. "Hell no, well that's if I have children."

"What do you mean? Don't you wanna find a nice girl and settle down with her?" Marron asked.

"I would like that later on, but all the girls now just want sex and money." Trunks said.

"Well I don't want that." Marron said. Realizing what she said she covered her mouth. Trunks looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Marron said quickly.

'Did she really just say that?' Trunks thought. 'Or am I daydreaming again?'

'Why did I just say that?' Marron asked herself. 'I'm so stupid!'

"Wanna go back up to the deck and have a couple beers?" Trunks asked.

"Sure." Marron said.

They both got up and dusted themselves off, then they walked in silence back to the deck. They grabbed some chairs and sat down, Trunks opened two bottles and handed her one.

"So what about you?" Trunks asked.

"What about me?" Marron asked.

"What' your plan for settling down?" Trunks asked.

"Well...I don't know yet really...after I get a job, a house, a car, then maybe I could find the right one, but that's a long way from now, besides, I don't get asked out very often. Then when I do, the guy uses me or cheats on me..." She said trailing off.

Trunks regretted that question now. "Someone is out there Marron you just gotta keep looking...sometimes the person you've been looking for has been with you all along." Trunks said. Trunks' eyes widen at what he said.

"What?" Marron asked. "Uhhh, nothing, I was just saying that you gotta keep looking." Trunks said quickly.

'Did he...no...he doesn't like me like that...does he?" Marron thought.

"No that last part." Marron said.

"I said...That sepcial someone could be right near you, like back at Pepper City..." Trunks said trailing off. He didn't want to say that, but he didn't want to face rejection if Marron figured out what he said before. Marron felt her heart sink, she wished Trunks told her something else, like he was the one.

"Oh..." She said.

Trunks took a sip of his beer and looked at the clock on the wall. "Its already 5:30? Wow..." Trunks said. "Well, I'm gonna go take another shower, you can stay out here if you want." He said.

"No, I'm gonna take one too, what do you have planned for tonight?" Marron asked.

"Well, there are a lot of things to do, we could stay here and watch movies on the sofa. I could take you out to a club in downtown. We could go for a walk at the park down the block, or I could take you shopping at the night mall-" Trunks said.

"Why don't you take me shopping?" Marron asked. "Then tomorrow you could take me to the park and the day after that we could just sit here and watch movies like we did in high school."

Trunks laughed. "Alright, but what are we gonna do for the other days? We still got Friday, Saturday and Sunday." Trunks said.

"Friday we could go to the club, but I don't know what to do for saturday, Sunday would just be a relaxing day, I gotta pack my suit case and stuff that day because I'm going back to Pepper city." Marron said.

Trunks thought about what to do on saturday, then it hit him. "A couple guys I know are throwing a party this saturday, we could if you want." Trunks said.

"Sounds good to me! So we got this whole week planned out, great!" Marron said as she walked inside. Trunks walked in after her and closed the glass door. They walked upstairs and went their ways. Trunks walked into his room and closed the door while Marron walked into her room, grabbed some clothes, and walked into the bathroom across the hall. She closed the door and dropped the clothes on the floor.

'I wish I had the guts to tell him...but what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he doesn't want to see me again?' Marron thought. She sighed and took off her bikini, then she stepped into the shower, turning on the water she felt the heat her. She stepped under the water and let it flow down her curvy body. She grabbed some soap, lathered her skin then rinsed off. She turned the water off then grabbed her towel. When she was finished she put on a light purple v-neck and some black shorts. She walked out of the bathroom and back into her room.

She brushed her hair and let it fall down her shoulders. Marron's hair was really long, it was up to her waist, her hair was naturally straight, needle point straight. She looked in her suit case for a pair of heels or flats. She found her black flats and slipped them on. She grabbed a bottle of perfume from her side pocket and sprayed some on her chest and wrists. Marron looked at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving her room. She had a feeling Trunks was hiding something, and she wanted to know.

She walked downstairs to find Trunks in the living room sitting on the sofa eating some pasta.

"Where did you get the pasta?" She asked.

Trunks had to do a double take. 'Wow, she looks amazing.' He thought.

"I had some left over in the fridge, you want some?" He asked.

"Nah, I'll eat later, I'm not hungry." She said as she sat down next to him.

"You look great." He said.

"You're not too bad yourself." She said. Trunks was wearing a light blue t-shirt and white shorts that end just after the knee.

Trunks finished his food in 2 minutes and put his dish in the sink. He walked over to the front door and grabbed his keys off the key hook.

"Come on, the night mall is really nice, 24-hour food court too." He said as he patted his stomach. Marron shook her head and walked out the door with him. They got into the Ferrari and drove off. It was sunset and Marron couldn't stop looking around the streets. California was one of the prettiest places she had ever been to.

"California is really pretty Trunks, you must love it here." She said.

"It is, and I do love it here, but sometimes it gets a little lonely without you or Goten around." He said. "I have a lot of friends on campus, but I see them everyday, it would be nice to see you and Goten more often."

"Aw I missed you too." She laughed.

"You always know what to say when I say something depressing." He laughed.

"Well I did! And now you get to see me, hopefully I can come here more often." Marron said.

About a couple more minutes, they reached the night mall. Trunks parked the car and they walked in. Marron looked around in amazement, all of her favorite stores under one roof. They walked around and Marron jumped up when she saw her favorite store 'Vixen Way' she bought all her favorite clothes there. Marron grabbed Trunks' hand and they walked into the store, Marron dragged him off to the pettiet section and looked at all the clothes. She found a yellow tube top with white ruffles on the bottom edge.

"I gotta try this one on, come on!" She said as she grabbed Trunks' hand once again. Trunks didn't like to go shopping but he liked to see Marron happy. He waited outside the stalls as she tried it on. She stepped out and twirled around for him to see.

"What do you think? Too tiny? Too tight?" She asked.

"You look perfect in it." He said truthfully. Marron blushed lightly and went back into the stall, she changed back into her v-neck and stepped back out holding the tube top. "I'm gonna get this, it's on sale, 50% off!" She said.

Trunks nodded as they walked into the dress section. Marron found a little black dress. "This one is cute! I wanna try this one on too!" She said walking back to the dressing room. "Can you hold this please?" She asked Trunks. "Yeah sure." Trunks said as he grabbed the tube top. He waited outside again, then Marron stepped out. She wore a black dress that ended just above her knees, the dress was shiny, it had a white ribbon just below her breasts and the back was open with small straps that kept the dress from falling off of her. "What do you think?" Marron asked.

Trunks just kept staring at her, he couldn't take his eyes off her. "Trunks?"

"Huh?"

Marron giggled as she saw the blush on his face. "So I'm guessing you do like it?

Trunks scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Yeah I do." Marron smiled and walked back into the stall, she changed again and walked back out. "Ok, I'm gonna get a pair of heels then we can go to the food court." Marron said.

"YES!" Trunks said excitedly. Marron and Trunks walked to the shoe section. She looked around and spotted a nice pair. It was a sexy black and blue with a 5 inch heel. "Oooooohhh! This one is perfect!"

Marron grabbed the heels and slipped her flats off. She unbuckled the small strap that wrapped around your ankle and slipped her foot in. She did the same with the other and buckled it back. She walked around and looked back at Trunks. "Well?"

Trunks looked at the heels and at her face. He was trying his best not to pull her into a kiss. "They're great." He said. Marron frowned at him. "Are you telling the truth? Everytime I tried on something you say it was perfect or something like that." Marron questioned.

Trunks looked at Marron straight in her eyes. "I am telling the truth, Marron you're beautiful, everything you tried on was really beautiful." Trunks said. Marron smiled, she never seen Trunks' touchy side much, and right now she had a wonderful feeling in her stomach.

"Let's go pay and head out to the food court." Marron said. she took off the heels and slipped back into her flats. They walked up to cashier and paid for her things. They walked out of the store and down to the food court. They decided to get some chinese food. They ordered three egg rolls, two large chicken and broccoli with two large rice. They sat down and ate every drop of food.

"That was good food." Trunks said rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah it was." Marron said leaning back. "Wanna go back to your place now, it's getting late."

Trunks looked at a near by clock, it read 11:24. "Yeah, you tired?"

"Tired of walking, are you tired?" Marron asked.

"No." Trunks said.

"Well you wanna rent a couple movies? We could have an all nighter." Marron said.

"Why not? Sounds fun." Trunks said.

They got up and walked back to the car. "Wait aren't we gonna rent some movies?" Marron asked.

"I have netfilx." Trunks said.

"Oh, netflix is good." Marron said,

They jumped in the car and drove back to Trunks' house. Once they got there, Marron put her stuff in her room and changed into a plain white tank top and pajama pants. Trunks went to his room and put on a white tank top with pajama pants as well. They both walked back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Okay, popcorn, beer, pizza and some potato chips. Is that good?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, come on." Marron said as she walked into the living room. She sat down on the sofa and Trunks sat down next to her. He set the food and beer on the coffee table then grabbed the remote.

"What movies do you wanna watch?" Trunks asked.

"My roommate had been telling me about 21 Jump Street and Project X, I never took the time to watch those though." Marron said.

"I haven't seen 21 Jump Street, but Project X is a funny movie." Trunks said.

"Alright, let's watch both then!" Marron said.

Trunks picked 21 Jump Street first, they both sat back on the sofa and relaxed for the rest of the night.


	4. The Wild Wing Challenge

**Chapter 4~ The Wild Wing Challenge**

Marron slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She must have fallen asleep while watching movies with Trunks. She lifted her head to find a little surprise, she thought she was in her bed or on the sofa, she was on the sofa, but technically she wasn't sleeping on it. She was sleep on Trunks' chest. Thankfully he was still asleep, Marron got up slowly being careful not to wake him. She knew that if you ever woke up Trunks Vegeta Briefs in the morning, you'll regret it. Trunks isn't a morning person, and he likes to get all the sleep he can. Marron tip-toed across the living room and up the stairs. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed her tooth-brush. Marron brushed away all the popcorn, beer and potato chip smell from her mouth, she liked the feeling of a clean mouth. Once she was finished she pulled her hair back with one hand and splashed some water on her face with the other.

She turned the water off and grabbed her towel, she wiped her face and walked out of the bathroom. She walked back downstairs and tip-toed into the kitchen. Marron looked around in all the cabinets and finally found what she was looking for, coffee. She grabbed it and put it in the coffee maker, she grabbed a cup and put it under the spout. Marron turned the coffee maker on and watched as the coffee poured into her cup. She found a creamer button and pushed it. The coffee maker poured out the perfect amount of creamer, not too little, not too much. She turned off the coffee maker and tip-toed to the glass door across the living room. She opened it slowly and stepped outside, then she closed it. She turned around to face the open sea air, she closed her eyes as she took it all in. Marron opened her eyes and sat down on the chair. She sipped her coffee as she watched the waves crash on the shore line.

'I really don't wanna leave.' She thought. 'Well...I could apply for college here...I don't know, it's gonna take a while before they can say if I would be accepted or not.'

Marron thought about moving to California, if she and Trunks were together, she wouldn't have to live in a dorm, she could live here with him and be his. 'But if we aren't together, then I could just stay in a dorm, that's no big deal. At least I could see him more often.'

"Marron?"

Marron jumped. "Huh? Oh, hey I thought you were sleeping." Marron said as she watched Trunks pulled up a chair next to her.

"Not anymore, I woke up about 10 minutes ago. I woke up once you came out here. But before I came out here I went upstairs to brush my teeth and stuff." Trunks said.

"Oh, sorry I woke you up." Marron said.

"It's alright, if Goten had woken me up then it would be a different story." Trunks smirked.

"Really? Explain this story. Details please." Marron giggled. Trunks laughed and thought for a couple of seconds. "Goten wouldn't be able to eat my food, he would have been kicked out by now."

Marron laughed. "That wasn't very detailed."

"What more is there to say?" Trunks asked.

"How did you kick him out?" Marron asked.

Trunks looked up and thought about it. "I'd throw all of his stuff outside and push him out the door."

"See now that's better...Trunks?" Marron asked.

"Yeah?"

"How would you react if I told you I was moving to California and started going to college here?"

Trunks' eyes widen. "You're moving here?"

Marron shook her head. "No...But I was actually thinking about it, I really like it here, a girl could get used to all of this. But I can't afford any of this, you're lucky you're rich."

"You're welcome to live here. I don't mind, but it also depends, you're still going to college right? What college are you going to apply for? And transferring isn't easy." Trunks said.

"I know all of that, that's why I just said I was thinking. And thanks for the offer, maybe I could move here at the end of my college year in Pepper City. Start my senior year here."

"That would be nice, seeing at least one of my best friends everyday." Trunks said.

"What about Goten? What if he moved here?" Marron asked.

"I can't live with him, if I do I might kill him one day." Trunks laughed. "He may be my best friends, but sometimes he can be a pain in the ass."

"How? Goten is so sweet!" Marron said.

"To you! Goten does whatever the hell he wants here, he eats all my food and trashes up the place! Once, he was staying here for winter break, and every other day for those two weeks a different girl was walking out of my house." Trunks said.

"He brings girls over?" Marron asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind as long as he asks me first, but he just brings them in like it's nothing!" Trunks said. "Even though he can be a pain, you still gotta love him, he's been there for me through everything. I'd do anything for that guy."

"Aw!" Marron laughed. Trunks blushed a bit and turned his head. "At least you aren't like that though, you're respectful, I'd do anything for you too." Trunks said.

Marron blushed and giggled. "I'd do anything for you too." She said. Marron thought it felt good to say that, and to know that he said the same thing. Trunks looked at the clock, it read 12:16.

"Before we go out to the park today you wanna grab some lunch? Buffalo Wild Wings is about 5 miles from here." Trunks said.

"I love Buffalo Wild Wings!" Marron said with excitement. Trunks grinned. "Then let's go get ready. I'll meet you at the front door." Trunks said.

They both got up from their chairs and walked back into the house, they walked upstairs and went their ways. About 20 minutes later, they both met downstairs. Trunks was wearing a red tank top with black shorts that end right after the knee. Marron was wearing a neon green tank top and blue shorts, she also had her hair up in a loose pony tail. Trunks grabbed his car keys and they both walked out and jumped in the Ferrari.

"So what other fun places does California have?" Marron asked.

"Well, I only know around here, I haven't really been outside of town, but I know Vegas is close by!" Trunks said.

Marron laughed and shook her head. "Vegas is in Nevada Trunks."

"But it's still close by." Trunks said. "We could go at anytime!"

"I already been to Vegas last month remember? My roommate, your sister and a couple of friends of ours went there for Bulla's birthday." Marron said.

"I remember that, I didn't go to see you guys because I had a stupid project to do, I've only been to Vegas once, that was last year, I went with Goten." Trunks said.

"What hotel did you guys stay in?" Marron asked.

"Ummmm, I don't remember." Trunks said.

"Oh, well we stayed in the Lotus hotel and casino." Marron said.

"I know I haven't been to that hotel." Trunks said.

"You know, we could actually go, if you want." Marron said.

"You changed your mind?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. But what day do you wanna go?" Marron asked.

"I don't know...you wanna go on saturday?" Trunks asked. "We could skip my friend's party."

"I don't know, then the morning after I'll have to biggest hangover, when I go to Vegas I like to be free and do whatever the hell I want." Marron said.

"Well, maybe next time you come here, we could go to Vegas." Trunks said.

"We could bring Goten and Bulla along." Marron said. "I need a dancing partner, you and Goten hate dancing."

"It's true, I don't like to dance." Trunks said.

Marron rolled her eyes. "You can dance Trunks! I don't see why you hate it."

"Because, I don't like to be in the mix of everybody on the dance floor." Trunks said.

"Sure." Marron said sarcastically.

Trunks shook his head and pulled into the parking lot of Buffalo Wild wings. Trunks park the car and they both got out. They were greeted by a waitress at the front door. "Hi there, welcome to Buffalo Wild Wings, what table would you like?" she said looking straight at Trunks.

"Do you want one inside or outside?" Trunks asked Marron.

"Hmmmm Out-"

"I'd prefer outside, we've got the fan with the mist and stuff." The waitress said. "My name is Melissa, but you can call me Mel." The waitress winked at Trunks, Marron noticed and felt a bit of rage but she brushed it off.

"Marron?" Trunks asked.

"Outside is good." Marron said.

"Okay Melissa we'll take a table outside."

Melissa glared at Marron and walked them to a table. Trunks and Marron sat down across from each other as Melissa handed them the menu.

"What would you two like to drink?"

"I'll have a Bahama Mama." Marron said.

"I'll just have some Smirnoff." Trunks said.

"Okay, and what would you like to eat?" Melissa asked.

"Uhhhhh, I'll have 6 trays of the mango wings." Trunks said.

"And I'll have 2 trays of the sweet and sour wings." Marron said.

"Alright, your order will be in a few minutes." Melissa said.

Melissa walked away keeping an eye on Marron. 'That man is mine sweetheart, he'll be with me once I come back.' She thought.

"I can't remember the last time i've been to Buffalo Wild Wings, I think it was my 20th birthday. That means I haven't been here in a year." Marron said.

"Seriously?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, college has been tough lately, so I have to stay in my dorm more and study." Marron said.

"So that Vegas trip was a little vacation?" Trunks asked.

"Yup, after this vacation I don't know when I'll be able to go out again." Marron said.

Melissa came running back to the table and set Trunks' food down, then she 'accidentally' spilled one of Marrons' sweet and sour wings on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Um, it's alright, can I get another one?" Marron asked.

"No, eat that one." Melissa said pointing to the floor. Marron looked at this girl like she was stupid. "It fell on the floor, it's no good anymore, can I please get another one?" Marron asked again.

"That one looks fine, it's just not on the tray." Melissa said.

Marron closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Trunks knew Marron had a bad temper so he stepped in. "Melissa can you please get an extra one for her? Trunks asked.

"Sure thing cutie." Melissa said winking. Marron was about to say something but Trunks hushed her. Marron pouted and looked at Trunks. "You know she's trying to get in your bed right?" Marron asked.

"I know, try to hurt anybody, I know she's being rude but I'll tell her to stop." Trunks said. Marron grew happy again. "Okay." Marron said. Trunks smiled and Melissa came back with another tray of wings, this time setting it in front of Marron. "Thank you." Marron said.

Melissa didn't say a work, she just kept looking at Trunks. "Your eyes are so blue, they're so pretty." She said leaning into him. "Thank you, but lay off ok?" Trunks said. "what?" Melissa asked. "Stop flirting, as you can see I'm with another girl." Trunks said.

Marron grinned at Melissa's reaction. "Jerk!" Melissa yelled then walked off. Then another waitress came by. "I'm sorry about Melissa sir, she's...desperate. My name is Jenny." She said. Marron and Trunks nodded at her. "If there anything else you two would like?" Jenny asked.

"No I'm fine." Trunks said. "Me too." Marron said. "Alright, enjoy your meal, just tap the bell if you need anything." Jenny said pointing to the bell on the table. "Okay, thank you." Marron said. Jenny nodded and walked away.

Trunks and Marron started eating. Marron looked up at Trunks as he was eating his wings. She laughed and Trunks looked up. "What?" He asked.

"You eat like a pig!" Marron said. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Have you seen how you've been eating? You have sweet and sour sauce all over your chin and cheeks." Trunks laughed. Marron grabbed a napkin and wiped her face. Trunks smirked and started eating again.

"Trunks." Marron said. Trunks looked up again. "Yeah?"

"What do you want for your birthday?" Marron asked.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I told you, I don't want anything for my birthday!" Trunks said. "Trunks your birthday is in two weeks! I'm sorry I won't be able to spend it with you but I wanted send you something!" Marron said.

"No Marron, I don't want anything. I already have everything, what more do I need?" Trunks asked.

Marron sighed and slid down in her chair. "Are you gonna finish that?" Trunks asked. Marron laughed and shook her head. "Knock yourself out."

Trunks grabbed Marron's last tray of wings and ate it. "Okay, time for the bill." Marron said, then tapped the bell. A couple of minutes later Jenny came. "Yes?"

"We'd like the bill now." Trunks said. "Ok, just give me a minute Jenny said as she ran back inside the building.

"What do you wanna do now?" Marron asked.

"Well we could go back to my place first, then we could go to the park." Trunks said.

"Alright." Marron said as Jenny came back. "Here you go." Jenny said. Marron picked up the bill and looked at Trunks, I have money, but I can't pay this...sorry." She said.

"That's ok, I'll pay." Trunks said. Trunks reached into his pocket, but he couldn't find his wallet. He stood up and checked his other pockets, nothing. He looked at Marron. "I forgot my wallet."

Marron looked at him in awe. "How are we gonna pay this?" Marron asked. "If I could make a suggestion, since you two don't have enough money, try our Wild Wing Challenge." Jenny said.

"What's the wild wing challenge?" Trunks asked as he sat back down. "You both have to eat two trays of our Jamaican spice wings, they're really hot, if you can eat them all then your meal is free." Jenny said.

Trunks and Marron looked at each other and back at Jenny. "We'll do it." They said.

Jenny nodded and walked back inside. "Trunks...I can't really handle spicy things." Marron said. "Neither can I, I hate them, but do you wanna get arrested?" Trunks asked.

"No." Marron said. "Then we have no choice." Trunks said. Jenny came back with the trays and handed them. "Ok, start eating, I'll be back in a sec." Jenny said as she walked over to the bar. She grabbed two cups and filled ice into them. Then she grabbed two more cups and put cold water in them. She came back and set them on the table.

"Are we really gonna need all of that?" Marron asked.

"This is Jamaican wings, you're gonna need it." Jenny laughed.

Trunks and Marron looked at each other and at the wings. They picked one up and bit into it. Marron instantly felt tears running down her face. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled as she swallowed the piece down. Trunks' throat was burning but he still kept eating, so did Marron. After two more bites, Marron took a bunch of ice from the cup and ate it. It didn't help, she started drinking water, that barely helped. She still had about 5 more wings to go.

Trunks ate two more wings then ate all of the ice in the cup. "Dear dende what do these Jamaican's put in the sauce?" He said as tears came to his eyes. They started eating again, Jenny, who was still standing there, laughed the whole way. Marron felt her lips burning and took a piece of ice, she rubbed it against her lips, but the burning was still there.

"Fuck it!" Marron yelled. Marron took at the wings and start eating them again, she finished and grabbed the cups of water and ice. She drunk and ate all the ice and water, her mouth was still on fire. "Jamaicans are crazy!"

Trunks finished his set of wings and grabbed more water, Jenny ran back to the bar and filled more cups of water and ice. She brought them back and Trunks and Marron finished them all. They laid back on the chairs and took deep breaths to help cool their mouths.

"You guys did it!" Jenny said. "Good job, not many people could do it. I'll go tell my boss, you guys are free to go." Jenny said walking away. Trunks and Marron looked at each other. "You know, I could use some time away from this place." Marron said. "Me too." Trunks said.

"Let's go back to your place and try to sooth the burning with some beer." Marron said. "Sounds good to me." Trunks said.

**(AN: Thank you for all the nice reviews guys! I had to do the Wild Wing Challenge, it was really hot I'll tell you that. I was the only person who couldn't finished it though, my aunt finished it and said it wasn't hot. I may be Guyanese, and Guyanese people can stand that heat, but I can't.)**

**Guest- I never intended for Trunks to seem like a beer-head. He's in college, and a lot of college students drink beer, besides this is a fanfiction, the character won't always act like themselves.**


	5. Confessions

**(AN: I've actually thought about making a sequel to this story :) I think I will! Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter, enjoy!)**

**Writer'sFantasy- A Beer-head is a person who drinks a lot of beer xD Like a pot-head, someone who smokes a lot of weed**

**Vanez- OMG YOU'RE READING MY STORY! Lol I thought you were only reading things unsaid, I'm glad you like it! :D Oh, and sorry for not e-mailing you back, my address is being stupid, too bad we have no other ways to contact each other :(**

**Wild Colors- Thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it! Here's another chapter, just for you :)**

**Chapter 5~ Confessions**

Trunks and Marron arrived at Trunks' house and walked in. Their mouths still on fire, they went straight to the kitchen, Trunks opened up the fridge and two out two beers, he opened both and handed one to Marron. They drunk the beer and felt a lot better. "What kind of beer is this?" Marron asked. "Smirnoff Ice." Trunks replied. Marron nodded and looked at the clock, it read 5:52. "Wow, we spent a while there...time really flies by..." Marron said trailing off. Trunks finished his beer and threw it away, Marron finished her's and threw it away as well.

"It gets dark pretty quick here, you still wanna go?" Trunks asked. "Yeah, besides I got a big strong man to protect me." Marron said as she walked upstairs. Trunks smiled and walked upstairs, about 15 minutes later, they were both ready to go. They walked downstairs and out the door, Trunks made sure he didn't forget his wallet this time. They jumped in the car and drove off.

"So where is the park?" Marron asked. "It's about a mile down this road." Trunks said. "How is it?" Marron asked. "It's really nice, there is this big lake that could walk around, a part where you could just sit down and relax, a place where you could watch movies and there is a casino right across the street." Trunks said. "That sounds cool, do you know what movie they're playing?" Marron asked. "I think they're supposed to be playing The Notebook." Trunks said. "Oh...I'm not really into movies like that." Marron said.

"This is one reason why I love watching movies with you. You don't like any of those chick flicks, every time I take a girl out that's all she wants to see. I fall asleep every time!" Trunks said. Marron laughed. "Well I'm not like other girls you know that." Marron said. "I know you're way better." Trunks said.

'Might as well try flirting. Back at the restaurant she seemed pretty upset that the girl was hitting on me. Maybe she does like me." Trunks thought. They arrived at the park and parked the car. they got out and started walking along the lake. "It's so pretty here." Marron said. They walked along peacefully enjoying the view before them. "They don't have anything like this back home..." Marron said.

'You know...maybe moving here wasn't such a bad idea.' Marron thought. 'I mean...he did offer me his home...but that doesn't seem right, I could live in a dorm, as long as I can stay here. Back in Pepper City it was all about drama, drugs, sex and alcohol. California was no different, but to be honest, it was a lot more peaceful, not to mention the man I'm in love with live here.'

'I really wish she could make the decision of moving here. Maybe I could finally be with her.' Trunks thought.

The two were walking together, not talking, just thinking of what could be. They both wanted to live together, and be together, if only they had the guts to confess how they feel about each other. They were halfway around the lake when Marron felt a cold breeze she shivered and looked at Trunks.

"It's getting cold." She said. Trunks looked at her and stopped. "Come here." He said. Marron wonder what he was going to do, she walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He powered up just a little so she could feel some heat. She relaxed and rested her between his neck and shoulder, she closed her eyes as he rested his chin on her head. "Feel better?" Trunks asked.

Marron opened her eyes and tilted her head up a little. "Yes, thank you." Marron said. "Wanna go sit down?" Trunks asked. Marron nodded and Trunks still held on to her, he led her to a bench and they both sat down.

'Marron when is the next time you're gonna see him? Just tell him how you feel, that couldn't ruin your friendship with him, nothing could.' Marron told herself. Marron took a deep breath and lifted her head off of Trunks.

"Trunks, I gotta tell you something-" Marron started, but she was cut off by Trunks' lips. Marron was surprised at first but she closed her eyes and kissed back. She waited so long for this, and finally it's happening. His lips were soft and smooth, Marron loved the feeling of it. Trunks on the other hand felt a rush go through his body, he kept telling himself to do something, he needed to let Marron know how he felt, and he did, he also got was he was hoping for, he hoped for her to kiss back.

They parted for air and they both looked into each other eyes. "I like you Trunks...I really do, for a while now, I just didn't know how to tell you." Marron said. She was going to say 'love' but held back, she didn't know if Trunks loved her back, she wanted to take it slow.

"I really like you too, I didn't know how to say it either, but I guess I got that over with." Trunks said rubbing the back of his head. "I wanted you to know before you left."

"Well I'm glad we finally got it over with...Trunks what if I did move here?" Marron asked. "I moved here, we could see each other more."

"I would love for you to move here Marron." Trunks said as he put his arm around her. Marron laid her head on his shoulder. "You still thinking about moving here?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, and I think I will, I really like it here, it's a lot better than Pepper City." Marron said. "So...are we like a thing now?"

Trunks looked at her. "Do you want to be a thing?"

Marron looked into his blue eyes and nodded. "Of course I do." Trunks smiled and kissed her forehead. Took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time, it read 8:41. "You wanna go back to my place?" Trunks asked. Marron got up from the bench and nodded. Trunks got up as well, Marron intertwined her hand with Trunks' and they both walked back to the car holding hands. Once they got to the car, they parted and jumped in.

"What do you wanna do when we get to your place?" Marron asked. "I don't know...well we gotta take showers and stuff, then we could eat some dinner. We could watch movies again." Trunks said.

"Yeah, we could do that, tomorrow we could do the same unless you wanna take me somewhere." Marron said.

"I could take you out to eat again tomorrow, there is this hibachi place in downtown, then if you want we could go to the movies, The Fast and Furious 6 just came out." Trunks said.

"Oh yeah, I've been dying to see that movie." Marron said. "And the hibachi place sounds good too."

"Alright then, we could go to the hibachi place for dinner, then we could go see Fast 6." Trunks said.

They arrived back to Trunks' house and got out of the car, they walked into the house and Marron kissed him on the cheek. "It's a date." She said then walked up the stairs. Trunks smiled. 'She's finally mine.' He thought. He walked upstairs into his room and closed the door.

He walked into his bathroom and started up a shower. Meanwhile, Marron did the same thing, after about 15 minutes, Trunks was finished, he walked out of the bathroom and put on a white tank top with long pajama pants. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, Trunks was a really good cook, his mother taught him well. He decided that he was going to make a quick and simple meal.

About 10 minutes later, Marron was finished from her shower, she was dressed in a pink v-neck and soft black short shorts. She walked downstairs to find Trunks cooking. She walked into the kitchen and leaned on him. "Whatcha cookin?" She asked.

Trunks smirked and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm cooking some mac and cheese." He said shyly. Marron laughed as she looked in the pot. "You can be such a kid sometimes, you love mac and cheese after all." Marron said. "It's food, and I don't feel like cooking anything fancy, mac and cheese is simple and it's good." Trunks said. Trunks picked some of the mac and cheese and held it up. "Wanna taste?" He asked.

Marron ate the mac and cheese off the spoon and nodded. "It's really good, Bulma taught you really well." Marron said. Trunks turned off the stove and grabbed two bowls from the cabinet, he poured half of the mac and cheese into one bowl and the other half into the other bowl. They both grabbed forks and sat down in the living room, Trunks finished his meal in about 5 minutes while Marron took her time. She wasn't much of a eater but she did finish after about 10 minutes, they put their bowls into the sink and Marron washed the dishes.

Once she was finished she walked back into the living room. "Where do you keep your blankets?" She asked. Trunks looked over to sofa and pointed to a door next to the stairs. Marron walked over to the door and grabbed a blanket. She walked back over to the sofa and sat down next to Trunks, he put his arm around her and she spread the blanket over their legs. Trunks looked around for the remote, he saw it was on the coffee table. He stretched out his hand. "I can't reach it." Trunks said as he put his hand back down.

Marron looked at him in awe and slapped his chest which was hard as a rock, of course it didn't hurt him but it hurt Marron's hand. "Ow! Dear Dende!" Marron shouted with pain as she held her hand. Trunks laughed and held her hand as well. "Next time don't slap my chest, you aren't going to win like that." Trunks said. Marron glared at him and reached forward for the remote she grabbed it and tossed it back at Trunks. He caught it and turned on the t.v.

"Wanna watch a horror movie?" Trunks asked. Marron looked at him and raised an eye brow. "You know I can't watch horror movies Trunks..."

"I know, why not face your fears?" Trunks teased. Marron sat back and rested her head in between his neck and shoulder. "Trunks..."

"Marron..."

"Fine." Marron gave in. Marron was terrified of horror movies, especially at night. Trunks picked one of the scariest movies, 'Cold Blooded Killer'. Trunks knew she was scared of things like this, but he wanted to see it and if Marron ever got scared then he would be there to hold her. The movies started and Marron wrapped her arm around Trunks' torso. It was only the first minute and someone was already being killed.

About an hour later, Marron's head on was Trunks' chest and Trunks held her. "Marron it's ok it's just a movie." Trunks laughed. Marron's head shot up. "Just a movie? TRUNKS THE SERIAL KILLER JUST KILLED HIS WIFE, TWO KIDS AND NOW HE'S GOING TO KILL HIS MOM! THIS STUFF CAN HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE AND IT PROBABLY DID! YOU KNOW I HATE STUFF LIKE THIS AND YOU JUST HAD TO WATCH IT ANYWAY!" Marron yelled. She got up from Trunks' side and ran upstairs.

'This was a bad idea.' Trunks thought. He turned off the t.v. and ran up after her. Marron's door was locked. "You forgot, it's my house." Trunks said. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a small nail clipper. He walked back to Marron's door and held the end of the nail clipper to the door knob. He twisted it and unlocked the door. He entered to find Marron laid out on the bed with all the lights on. Trunks took off the ceiling light and left on the lamp.

"Marron I'm sorry." Trunks said. "I shouldn't have made you watch the movie with me."

Trunks noticed that she was shivering. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Marron please." Trunks said.

"Go away." She said weakly. Trunks never saw her so scared, that movie really did something to her. "No." Trunks said. "I was wrong for you to watch it Marron, I didn't know you would be this scared though, I'm sorry." Trunks said. Marron still didn't look at him. Trunks laid next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Come here." He said as he pulled her closer.

Marron flipped over facing Trunks, her eyes were red and puffy, he knew she was crying. "You know I hate things like that, and you still made me watch it." Marron said. "I know, and I'm really sorry Marron, like I said, I didn't know you would be that scared." Trunks said.

"It's alright, just don't do it again ok?" Marron asked. Trunks nodded. "I promise." Marron scooted closer to Trunks as he held her tight. She was glad that he didn't leave. Trunks knew Marron would get nightmares so he stayed with her, they both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	6. College Decisions

**Chapter 6~ College Decisions**

Marron opened her eyes and looked up at the sleeping lavender haired man. 'He's so cute when he's sleeping, he looks so innocent. Ha, Trunks, innocent, that's funny.' Marron thought. A smile crept across her face as he turned over to face her, his arms were still wrapped around her body. She tried to unwrap his arms but Trunks growled and tightened his grip around Marron's waist.

'Looks like I'm stuck here.' She thought. 'Hell with it, I'll just wake him up.'

"Trunks..." Marron whispered. Marron poked his stomach, Trunks' stomach was like a rock so he didn't feel it. "Trunks..." Marron said a little louder.

Trunks growled and Marron rolled her eyes. "You're not a freaking animal wake up." Marron said. "No, just lay here with me." Trunks finally said. Marron shook her head and looked at the clock. "Trunks is 1:47 in the afternoon!" Marron said.

"So?" Trunks protested. "Can we just lay here please?" Marron giggled. "Wow, did Trunks Vegeta Briefs just say 'Please'?" Marron asked. Trunks' eyes flew open and glared at her, Marron could help but smile. "Wanna get up now? Aren't you hungry?" Marron asked.

"I don't wanna get up and I'm not hungry." Trunks said. Marron's eyes widen. "You're not hungry? Holy shit what happened to you?" Marron asked. "I'm just not hungry." Trunks said. "But...But you always hungry." Marron said. "You love to eat, what's wrong?" Marron asked.

"For starters I have a massive headache, and I would like to stop talking and just lay here with me." Trunks said. Marron blushed a little. "Do you want some pain killers? I still have some that you gave me the other day." Marron asked. "Anything to cure this headache." Trunks said.

Marron slipped out of Trunks' grip and reached behind her for the pills. The pills were on the dresser, Marron grabbed them and took two out of the bottle. "Here." She said as she handed them to Trunks. Trunks threw them down his throat and swallowed them. "Don't you need water?" Marron asked.

"Those pills were small I don't need water." Trunks said.

"How come you have a headache, do you know how much you drunk yesterday?" Marron asked.

"I don't keep track, when I drink, I drink. Nobody keeps track of how they drink. Well everyone expect you. Lightweight." Trunks smirked. "Shut up." Marron growled. "You probably drunk too much last night, you my friend have a hangover." Marron said.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "I'm a friend now? And I know I have a hangover Marron I'm not dumb." Trunks said. Marron thought what she said. 'Friend', they were more than that now and she said that, well it just a simple mistake she guessed. "Sorry, geez." Marron said as she laid back down next to him. She turned to face him and stared into his big blue ocean like eyes. "And you're way more than a friend." She winked. Trunks smirked and pulled her closer. Marron leaned in a crashed her lips against his. Trunks' hand slid down to her lower back, but didn't even think about going lower, Marron wasn't a person to be that close right away and Trunks knew that.

He didn't want her thinking that he only wanted her for sex. Surprisingly, Marron's tongue slipped into Trunks' mouth and he welcomed it. Their tongues smashed together, Trunks pushed her tongue back into her mouth and began to explorer it. Finally they broke apart for air. Marron closed her eyes and curled up into a ball, Trunks wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "You still wanna go to that hibachi place?" Trunks asked. Marron opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You know...now that I think about it, let's just go see Fast 6 and come back here, also, I wanna talk to you about something." Marron said.

"okay, and what is it?" Trunks asked looking down at the pair of light blue eyes staring up at him. "I really am starting to think about moving here..." Marron said. Trunks grinned. "That's great, but like I said before, it's gonna be a lot of work." Trunks said. "I know, that's why I'm thinking of applying for the University of California after this year at Pepper City." Marron said. "transferring the credits will be hard too because I have to leave some behind at Pepper City. If I don't get the full amount of credits needed for my 3rd year of college, I'll have to start as a freshman or a sophomore again. That and its different countries, I don't even think most of my credits count..." Marron said.

"You're right on the transferring credits part, but I'm sure they will accept the credits they can, even if you come from a different country, what was your GPA in high school?" Trunks asked.

"3.6" Marron said.

"That's really good, they'll accept you, but you might have to repeat another year of college here, what degree do you want?" Trunks asked.

"Bachelor's." Marron said. "I'm thinking about becoming a music producer."

"Well, the best school I can think of for Music that will accept you with your GPA and the credits you have would be Full Sail University...But that's in Florida..." Trunks said.

Marron pouted, she wanted to go to college here in California, she would be a lot safer, Pepper City has a lot of crime, she never felt safe there. "What am I going to do?" Marron asked as she buried her face into his chest.

"Well...you can either repeat another year here if you get accepted, go to Full Sail in Florida, or stay in Pepper City." Trunks said. "It's your choice Marron, you have a lot of options. Personally, I think you should go to Full Sail, They're the best from what I've heard." Trunks said. Marron gave it some thought.

"You don't have to make a decision right this minute, think about your options first Marron you have a lot of time left, if you decide to transfer, do it once you've finished this year at Pepper City." Trunks said.

Marron looked up and nodded. "I'll give it some thought." She said. She looked at the clock, it read 2:34. "Okay Trunks, It's time to get up." Marron said. "Fine, but you're cooking lunch." Trunks said as he sat up.

**Short Chapter, sorry guys :(**

***Question* -What do you guys think Marron should do? I'm stuck between two options really lol idk which one is better!**

**Sorry if I got some College info wrong, I'm only 14 and I just started learning about this stuff, I did some research but idk it I got it right, so if I got something wrong please tell me and I'll try to correct it.**

**Another thing, for those of you who are reading my other story "Things Unsaid" I'm taking a break from it, I'll start back up soon I promise!**

**Please Review! Flames are welcomed.**


	7. The Decision is Made

**Chapter 7~ The Decision is Made**

Marron and Trunks were downstairs eating lunch, Marron made some noodle spice stew, one of Trunks' favorites. "Mar you're a pretty good cook." Trunks said as he finished his bowl. Marron also finished hers and grabbed Trunks' bowl, then she put them in the sink. Marron didn't even talk to him, she just dropped down on the sofa in the living room lost in her thought.

Trunks raised an eyebrow and walked into the living room. He sat down next to her, Marron just looked up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts. "Mar are you ok?" Trunks asked. Marron turned her head to face him and nodded. "I'm fine T, I'm just thinking that's all. I still don't know what to do...Full Sail is a really good University, but I just don't know..." Marron said trailing off.

"Well Mar-Bear it's your decision." Trunks breathed. Marron shot up in surprise and stared at Trunks. "What?" Trunks asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Marron smiled and shook her head. "No...It's just that...You haven't called me 'Mar-Bear' since we were kids." Marron said as she leaned on Trunks. A light blush formed on Trunks' cheeks. "I know I haven't called you that in a while...I figured I should start calling you that again, you liked the name anyway...Unless you want me to start calling you 'The Cookie Monster' again." Trunks smirked.

"Hell no Trunks, you know I hate that name!" Marron protested. "Alright Mar-Bear, but you were the one always stealing cookies." Trunks said as he leaned back on the sofa. "I stopped when I was ten." Marron blushed. Trunks laughed and wrapped his arm around Marron's body. "Trunks..."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I should go to Full Sail..." Marron said looking at him. Trunks stared back into her eyes. "Well then do it! Finish your year at Pepper City and then move down to Florida." Trunks encouraged. Trunks deeply wanted Marron to move in with him and attend the University of California with him, but he wanted what was best for her.

"Then I'll go!" Marron said sitting up. Marron kissed Trunks softly on the lips. "But I am going to miss you..." She said. Trunks pulled her onto his lap. "It's not that long of a trip if I fly to Florida to visit you." Trunks said smiling. Marron smiled and rested her head between his neck and shoulder. "Well I don't know how you're gonna spend the night, I'm gonna be living in a dorm if I get accepted." Marron said.

"No you're not." Trunks said. Marron sat up. "What do you mean? Trunks I don't have enough money to buy a house, I don't even have enough to rent an apartment." Marron said.

"Then let me buy it for you." Trunks said. "Think of it as an early birthday present."

Marron shook her head. "No Trunks, I don't want you to buy me anything like that, I'll do just fine in a dorm." Marron said.

"Marron the dorms are really small and I'm pretty sure they're all taken." Trunks said.

"How do you know?" Marron questioned.

"Because I looked into the college, I had to do a report about it in high school." Trunks said.

"That was high school Trunks, They could have added more!" Marron protested.

"They didn't Marron! Go look it up right now! It's still the same, just one, two story building with very small dorm space." Trunks said.

Marron rolled her eyes and looked away. "Marron come on, it's best for you, most students reserve their dorms for next year too." Trunks said.

Marron looked at Trunks. "Trunks...do you want me to go to Full Sail?" Marron asked.

Trunks took a deep breath and looked into her light blue eyes. "I don't want you to go Mar, I really don't, but going to Full Sail is what's best for you. Once you land your degree there, a lot of producers will want to hire you. You start out as an assistant, then you work your way up from there." Trunks said.

Marron took a deep breath and rested her hand on Trunks' shoulder. "I wanna go, then I don't wanna go, god I'm so confused!" Marron yelled.

"Mar you just said you were gonna go." Trunks said. "I was, but now I'm thinking about it again! I wanna stay here with you Trunks, and I wanna go to the best college for this career." Marron said.

"Marron, if you go to this college you'll be one of the best! When you're done with college you can come back here. We could stay here, I could work from here, that's no problem, you can get your career started here. Once you become international, we could move back to West City if you want." Trunks said.

Marron smiled. "You know...that isn't a bad idea..." Marron said. "If you get me an apartment I'll pay you rent every month."

Trunks shook his head. "No Marron-"

"No Trunks! If you're gonna do this for me I wanna pay you back, and you know I won't take no for an answer!" Marron argued.

Trunks sighed. "Fine, but promise me you're going to Full Sail?" Trunks asked. "I promise, and you have to promise me to come visit me often." Marron winked. Trunks smirked and pulled her back on him. He kissed her and Marron let his tongue slip into her mouth. Trunks tasted the sweetness of her mouth, he also tasted a little bit of the noodle stew, but he didn't care. He wanted Marron to be his one and only. Trunks knew that he wasn't gonna mess this up, he loved her, Trunks Vegeta Briefs was in love with Marron Juu.

Marron relaxed into the kiss, she was happy that she made a decision, and she was happy that Trunks would visit her. Marron was happy that she got to see Trunks more often. Trunks was her one and only. Marron Juu loved Trunks Vegeta Briefs, he was so caring and sweet to her, even when he would act stubborn or stupid, she loved him anyway.

**Woo! Another chapter down! Review guys! Next Chapter will be the night they go to the movies :) Flames are welcomed~**

**For those of you who have an Snapchat, Instagram, Vine, Wattpad(I just made that one) and for those who request to see my face:**

**Snapchat~ Mandy217**

**Instagram~ Itstiffany98**

**Vine~ Itstiffany98**

**Wattpad~ Tiffany7898**


	8. Date Night

**Chapter 8~ Date Night**

Trunks and Marron were upstairs getting ready for their date at the movies. Marron was in here looking through her suite case, she was confused on what to wear. She had two outfits laid out on her bed. The first one was a black see through vest with a white tank top inside, completed with white skinny jeans and black slippers. The second outfit was a pink v-neck and black skinny jeans with black and pink sandles. Marron sat down on her bed and looked at the clothes.

"Why am I stressing out about this?" Marron asked herself. Marron grabbed the first outfit and put it on. She looked into the full length mirror and smiled. "This will do just fine!"

Marron grabbed her brush and brushed her hair, she decided to leave it down, she grabbed some hairspray and put a little in her hair so it won't get frizzy. Then Marron grabbed a bottle on perfume, Trunks had bought it for her before he left for America, Marron only used it for special occasions.

The perfume was her favorite, 'Cherryblossem Touch'. It was a mix of all kinds of scents. Marron put some on her neck, chest and wrists. Now she was ready, she walked out of the room and down the stairs to find Trunks standing by the door way.

'Dear Dende she looks amazing.' Trunks thought. Trunks was wearing a plain black button down shirt with dark jeans, Marron thought he looked pretty good as well.

"You look amazing." Trunks said. Marron blushed. "Thank you, you look great as well." Marron said.

Trunks opened up the door for her and they both walked outside. They jumped in the car and drove off to the movies. Turns out the movies was right down the street.

"Everything is so close to your house." Marron said.

"Well I live in the heart of this city, everything is walking distance." Trunks said as they pulled into a parking spot. They got out of the car and Trunks locked it.

Trunks slipped his arm around Marron's waist and they walked into the building. They bought the tickets and walked over to the concession bar.

"I'll order and pay." Trunks winked. Marron smiled and nodded.

"Hello, how can I help you two?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Alright, We'll have 5 large popcorn buckets, 3 medium size cokes, and two snack boxes of watermelon chewys." Trunks said.

"Damn Trunks!" Marron laughed. Marron was happy that he ordered the watermelon chewys, those were her favorites. "Thank you by the way for the watermelon chewys." Marron smiled.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Who said those were for you?" Marron glared at him and Trunks laughed. The man behind the counter on the other hand froze.

"Ummmmm, let me see if I got this order right. 5 LARGE popcorns, 3 MEDIUM sized cokes, and 2 snack boxes of watermelon chewys." The man said.

"Yeah that's it." Trunks said. The man looked at Trunks and Marron in awe. "Okay...just give me a couple minutes..." The man said then started on the order.

"You're unbelievable to that man." Marron giggled. "Seriously Trunks that's a really big order how are we gonna carry all of that into the screening room?"

"I can carry 3 buckets and a coke, but you'll have to carry the rest." Trunks said rubbing the back of his neck. "Can you manage that? If not I can make a second trip."

Marron rolled her eyes. "Of course I can handle it." The man brought out their order and Trunks and Marron took all the items in their arms.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Marron asked. "Top row." Trunks said. "Those are the best seats."

They walked up the steps to the top row and sat down. Trunks started wolfing down the first bucket of popcorn.

"Trunks, has your appetite grown since you left West City?" Marron asked. Trunks stopped stuffing his face, looked at her and smirked.

"Maybe." He smirked and kept eating. Marron rolled her eyes and began eating some watermelon chewys. More people began to walk in the room and after 10 minutes the movie started.

***A Couple Hours Later***

Trunks and Marron arrived back at the house. "That movie was amazing!" Marron said. "I'm glad they're making a seventh one." Trunks said.

They walked into the living room and froze. "SURPRISE!" Two people yelled. Trunks turned red with anger. "GOTEN, BULLA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Trunks yelled. Marron held on to Trunks arm before he could grab the two.

Bulla walked over to Trunks and gave him a hug. "Bro I missed you! But...Goten said that you said it was ok for us to come over..." Bulla said trailing off. "WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I SAID NO SUCH THING!" Goten protested. Bulla turned around and gave him a death glare. Goten took that as a 'Shut up or you'll regret it'.

"How many times have I told you to ask me first if you want to come over? AND DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME MY SPARE KEY BACK?" Trunks yelled. Goten rubbed the back of his head and walked over to Trunks, Bulla and Marron. "Hehe...yeah...I still have it." Goten said. Trunks growled and sighed. "Trunks, calm down." Marron said rubbing his arm.

Bulla looked behind Trunks and a smile crept along her face. "So...where have you two been?" She smirked. Marron gave Bulla a look and Bulla stuck her tongue out. Goten walked up to Bulla and grabbed her hand. "Come on B, I got a friend out downtown that really wants to meet you." Goten said as he led her toward the door. Goten winked at Bulla and she nodded.

"Alright, we'll be back later." Bulla said. "Or not." Goten smirked as he walked out of the door with Bulla.

"You know what their trying to do right?" Marron laughed. Trunks shook his head and walked over to the sofa then sat down. "I know." He sighed. Marron smiled and walked over to him, she sat down on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder and Trunks rested his hand on Marron's thigh.

On the car ride back to Trunks' house, Marron was thinking. She had about three days left before she headed back to Pepper City, she knew it would be a long time before she could see Trunks again, so why not make her week here memorable?

"No matter what you still gotta love them Trunks." Marron said as she ran her hand up Trunks' chest. Trunks sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I know...but they invade my privacy too much and I'm sick of it." Trunks said. Marron started to draw circles on his chest, then she turned, facing Trunks and putting one leg on each side of him. Trunks seemed surprised at first but went with it. He knew Marron didn't drink at all today so this was serious.

Marron leaned in and kissed him, Trunks returned the favor and their tongue clashed together. Trunks' hands slid up Marron's thighs, testing her to see she would protest. His hands went farther to her ass and squeezed it. Marron jumped a little but then leaned into Trunks more. She ran her hands ran up his chest once again and began to unbutton it. Right then Trunks knew where this was going. He didn't know if this was a test or what so he broke the kiss and look Marron in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Marron smiled and nodded. "Trunks, I really don't know when I'm going to see you again, I wanna make this week with you the best." Marron said. Trunks smirked and started kissing her again. Marron unbuttoned his shirt and took it off of him, she threw it to the side and Trunks took Marron's vest off. He threw it to the side and ripped Marron's tank top off. With one swift movement, Trunks swung Marron to the side where her back was on the sofa and he was above her.

Trunks broke their kiss and began planting hot kisses on her neck and collar-bone. Marron moaned as his hands massaged her thighs. 'God, he sure knows how to do this.' Marron thought.

Trunks' hands reached to Marron's button on her skinny jeans, Marron's hands traveled down there herself and even unbuttoned it for him. Trunks pulled her jeans off and threw them to the side. Marron's hands found Trunks' pants and began tugging on them. She unbuttoned it and Trunks kicked them off. Now it was just their under clothing left.

Trunks led more hot kisses down Marron's neck, to her cleavage, then to her stomach. Marron's hands were tangled in Trunks' hair as he held on to her hips. Without thinking, Marron grabbed Trunks boxers and slid them off his hips, Trunks kicked them off and pulled Marron closer to him, Marron felt him on her thigh and smiled. Trunks pulled off Marron's bra and tossed it up in the air. Then he reached for her thong and pulled it off, throwing it across the room. Now they were both completely naked, hot and ready. Trunks' hand traveled down to forbidden area and made a slow circle causing Marron to gasp and toss her head back. She arched her back as Trunks slipped two fingers inside of her.

Marron moaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Trunks smirked and took his fingers out of her, he licked them and positioned himself in front of her. He looked at her and Marron stared into his eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked. Marron smiled and nodded. Without hesitation, Trunks entered her tight walls and Marron screamed with pleasure. Trunks sucked on her neck as he pumped himself faster inside of her. Marron arched her back and moaned with delight, she hadn't had this type of feeling in the longest while, Marron tossed her head back and moaned Trunks' name.

Trunks groaned as Marron wrapped her legs around him, making sure that there was no space between them. Marron pushed herself up and Trunks sat with his back against the back brace of the sofa. Trunks was surprised at Marron taking control, he never thought she would. Marron began to move up and down causing Trunks to moan. Trunks flipped her back on her back and moved and out of her. He could tell Marron wanted a little control, but not today, Trunks wanted to get the full amount of her, his way. Marron gripped his shoulder as he went slower, giving her his full length. Within minutes Marron screamed as she came. A couple of minutes later, Trunks came and he collapsed on top of her. He got up and grabbed Marron's hand.

Marron's knees were weak so Trunks just picked her up and carried her off to his room. He laid her down on the bed and laid down next to her. Marron wrapped her arm around his stomach and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too." Trunks said as he closed his.

They both drifted off into a deep sleep, tangled in each others arms.

***About 15 minutes later, Downstairs***

Goten and Bulla walked in the house laughing. "No no! When he threw up all over here was the best part!" Bulla laughed. "Nah, I still say the part when he picked her up and jumped off the plane with her was the best. She was going crazy!" Goten laughed. They walked into the living room and froze, they looked around and then at each other.

"There is a bra on the ceiling fan, a thong on the t.v., a shirt on the coffee table, pants on the floor, and a tank top on the recliner..." Bulla said trailing off. They held in their laughs. "Why don't we just rent a hotel room for the night?" Goten asked.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Bulla giggled.

They grabbed their stuff from behind the front door and walked back outside.

**Okay guys...I felt pretty dirty writing the lemon lol I never wrote something like that before! Well, tell me what you think, I love reviews, tell me if I need improvement or anything of that matter. Next chapter will be up soon, once the last day of school(Wednesday) is gone, I'll be updating more often! :) By the way, sorry for any misspelled words or mistakes in the chapter, it's late and my brain isn't working right now.**

**Kellie- I'm glad you like the story, and I'm also happy that you took a liking to TxM, Thank you for the review! I hope you see your reviews more often :)**

**Chaz- It's alright, I don't find that weird, I know a lot of guys who read stuff like this. Thank you for the review! :)**


	9. The Morning After

**Chapter 9~ The Morning After**

The clock read 8:23 am. Trunks and Marron were still asleep tangled in each others arms. Trunks finally got Marron where he wanted her, in his bed and in his arms. Nobody will be able to cause harm to her while he's around, nobody. Trunks will make sure of that, and Marron will always keep Trunks happy. Marron opened her eyes and looked around, she saw Trunks sleeping. Marron smiled and kissed his forehead, then Trunks' eyes flew open. "Good morning." Marron said. Trunks smiled. "Good morning."

Trunks closed his eyes again. "What are you doing?" Marron laughed. "Going back to sleep." Trunks said. "Why? You just woke up, come on. Let's go out for breakfast." Marron said. Trunks shook his head. "Please, can we just lay here?" Trunks asked. Marron rolled her eyes and got up from the bed. Trunks opened his eyes and looked up at her naked frame. "Where are you going?" Trunks asked. Marron looked back at him. "To my room to get some clothes and take a shower." Marron said. "You can just lay there, I'm not bothering you."

Marron walked out of the room and down the hall to her room. Then she heard something slam downstairs. Her eyes widened and ran to her room, Goten and Bulla must be downstairs. She grabbed some clothes from her room and ran into the bathroom quickly locking the door.

***Downstairs***

"You think we should have stayed at the hotel longer? We had until noon." Goten said. Bulla looked around the kitchen. "I know we had until noon, but I wanted to come back here, I really like it here, plus I wanna take Marron shopping and have some girl to girl talk." Bulla said.

Goten raised an eyebrow. "I took you shopping last night, then to the movies. You wanna go shopping again?" Goten asked. "Well yeah. We are bound to hit the club sometime, so I need some more clothes." Bulla said. "I didn't bring any clubbing type clothes with me, and I only bought shoes yesterday."

Goten shook his head and laughed. "You really like to shop huh B?" Goten asked. "Only if I feel the need to, and today I feel the need to shop and catch up with Marron." Bulla said.

"I don't see why you need to catch up with her." Goten said. "Goten I barely see her anymore, neither do you! She only comes out like what? Once a month to come see us? I'm gonna spend some time with her!" Bulla said. Goten held his hands up. "Alright, spend some time with her." Goten said.

"Good, you can have a talk with Trunks as well." Bulla smirked. "About what?" Goten asked innocently. Bulla rolled her eyes and opened the fridge. "You know what I mean." Bulla said as she grabbed a water bottle. "What? About that party we wanna throw here or about the thing with Marron?" Goten asked.

"Both!" Bulla said. "Right." Goten said nodding. Goten walked over to Bulla and hugged her from behind. "You're so tiny." Goten laughed. Bulla growled and elbowed Goten in the gut making him bend over in pain. Bulla didn't really train, but she was strong. "Goten Son if you wanna get with me you gotta put in more effort!" Bulla laughed. She knew Goten liked her, but Goten was too shy to really ask her out. Even though they've been out alone together many times, it was like a best friend thing.

Marron walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Well hello you two." Marron said. "Have fun last night?" Bulla questioned as she pointed to the living room. Marron raised an eyebrow and looked into the living room. Her cheek turned bright red as ran into the living room and grabbed all of clothes. She totally forgot about them, Goten and Bulla laughed as she picked up all the clothes and headed back upstairs.

Marron quickly threw the clothes in Trunks' room and ran back downstairs. "You never answered my question." Bulla smirked. Marron rolled her eyes. "You two are something else." She said as she leaned into the counter. "Marron, you and me are going shopping today. Maybe we can hit the club tonight! It's Friday!" Bulla said. "Most people go to the club on Saturday." Goten said. "Ghetto assholes go to club on Saturdays Goten. That's when girls with no ass try to twerk, or dip, or yike and ugh!" Bulla said as she threw her hands in the air.

Goten shook his head and laughed. "Why?" Marron asked as she pointed to Bulla. "B had a bad experience with clubs on Saturdays." Goten said. "It's when guys get drunk and try to take you home, or they slap your ass! They even try to get you to do the yike with them!" Bulla went on. Marron and Goten laughed as Trunks walked down the stairs. "What did I miss?" Trunks asked as he saw his sister go on. "Bulla is ranting." Marron said. "That's why I wanna go to the club on Fridays, people just came out of work so they're too tired to go dancing." Bulla said. "We go to 'Shots' tonight!"

"Fine by me. Shots is a good place." Trunks said as he made some coffee. "Come on Marron, we can stop by Dunkin' Doughnuts on our way to mall. Now let's get you into something nice." Bulla said as grabbed Marron. They both walked upstairs and into Marron's room.

"Why is Bulla taking Marron to the mall?" Trunks asked. "Bulla wants some girl to girl talk with Marron." Goten said. "Oh." Trunks said as he took a sip of his coffee. "So Trunks." Goten started.

"Yeah?"

"You're like my brother, and I love you like a brother." Goten said.

Trunks looked plainly at Goten and sighed. "What do you want?"

"It is alright if we throw a party here tomorrow?" Goten asked. Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?" I'm in a good mood, throw a party tomorrow." Trunks said. "Looks like Marron and I are skipping the party at Vero's."

"Our party is gonna be way better than Vero's!" Goten said. "It will be like Project x!"

Trunks glared at Goten. "I don't want other people having sex upstairs, I don't want my car in the ocean and I don't want some crazy ass guy here with a blow torch." Trunks said. Goten shook his head. "All because of a lawn nome!"

"I'm telling you, that guy needed help!" Trunks said. "By the way, if people bring drugs I'll kill you! I don't want any drugs near Marron or Bulla."

"They've done it before!" Goten protested. "No Goten, I don't want them doing anything like that." Trunks said. He knew Marron and Bulla smoked weed before but he didn't want them to do it again.

"Alright, I'll make sure they won't do it." Goten said. "But you're responsible too! I can't watch them 24/7."

"Okay, I'll make sure they won't do anything." Trunks said.

Goten nodded. "So...you and Marron huh? It finally happened?" Goten smirked. Trunks nodded and took another sip of his coffee. "By the way, you guys forgot to clean up the mess in the living room last night. Marron just cleaned it." Goten laughed.

'So that's why all our clothes were in my room.' Trunks thought as a light blush formed on his cheeks. "So what do you wanna do while the girls are shopping?" Goten asked. Trunks smirked. "Wanna jump off that cliff?"

"Sounds like fun." Goten said. "Did you take Marron up that cliff?"

"Yup." Trunks said.

"Ah! What happened?" Goten asked. Trunks laughed thinking about Marron screaming at him. Trunks told Goten the story and they laughed in the kitchen.

***Upstairs in Marron's room***

"Sooooooo..." Bulla started. Marron glared at Bulla. "So what?" Marron asked. "You never told me what happened to Danny!" Bulla said. "Oh yeah, well we broke up." Marron said plainly.

Bulla raised an eye brow. "Details Mar, how did he take it? How did you guys break up? And did you tell him that you were coming here. He called me up asking me where you were." Bulla said.

"Of course I told him I was coming here! He didn't pay attention if he had to ask you. He called me up while Trunks and I were walking to Dunkin' Doughnuts the second day I was here. He started yelling at me and shit. I calmly told him I was here." Marron said. "Then he said 'Ok babe, see you when you get back."

"Okay, how did you guys break up?" Bulla asked.

Marron told Bulla about the conversation she had with Trunks about Danny, and how he told her to dump him and that she deserves better.

"My brother was right, and you made the right choice." Bulla winked. "Mar, even though you're my best friend, if you do anything to hurt my brother I'll kill you."

Marron held her hands up. "I won't!" She promised. Bulla nodded and smiled at her life-long friend. "Alright, let's go get some sexy clothes." Bulla said.

"Sexy?" Marron asked. "Who are you trying to get?"

"Goten, he's not doing a very good job, but I think tonight is the night!" Bulla said. Marron laughed and grabbed a pink tank top with white shorts. She changed into it and they both walked downstairs to find Trunks and Goten fighting.

"NO GOTEN I DON'T WANT HER ANYWHERE NEAR MY HOUSE!" Trunks yelled.

"YOU AND VANESSA HAVEN'T TALKED IN MONTHS! WHY CAN'T I INVITE HER?!" Goten yelled back.

"BECAUSE SHE'S JEALOUS OF MARRON AND I DON'T WANT ANY DRAMA HAPPENING!" Trunks said. 'HONESTLY I REGRET SLEEPING WITH HER! SHE WASN'T THAT GOOD!"

"SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW MARRON!" Goten yelled. "THEY MET WHILE MARRON AND I TOOK A WALK. JEALOUSY WAS WRITTEN ACROSS HER FACE!" Trunks yelled back. Marron and Bulla stood there and cleared their throats. Trunks and Goten looked at them. "Ummmmmm, we'll B, we're gonna have a party here tomorrow. But we gotta invite people." Goten said.

"Invite Vanessa if you want. But if she try's anything, bad things will happen." Marron growled. She didn't want any girls all over Trunks, that sexy saiyan was hers! "Exactly my point! So don't invite her, I know damn well she will try something. I don't want Marron getting arrested because somebody is bound to call the cops if a fight breaks out." Trunks said.

Goten rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Why did you even want Vanessa to come?" Bulla asked Goten. "I..." Goten started, but he couldn't find the words to finish. Bulla rolled her eyes and walked out of the house. Marron shook her head and followed her.

Bulla reached into her pocket and pulled out a capsule, she tossed it on the road and a brand new red Camaro appeared. They both jumped in and Bulla drove off to the mall.

Marron looked at her and sighed. "B are you ok?" Marron asked. "Oh yeah I'm fine." Bulla said. "Are you sure? You seemed speechless when Goten didn't answer you..." Marron said trailing off.

"I didn't speak because I have a plan." Bulla said. Marron looked at Bulla with wide eyes. "What plan Bulla? This plan of yours better not hurt anybody." Marron said.

Bulla waved it off. "Don't worry! I'm just gonna buy something sexy and stay near Goten at the party. Maybe flirt with him a little, and make sure he gets a good view of me dancing. By the way you're gonna be with me while I'm dancing, I don't wanna look like a loner." Bulla said.

"How would you look like a loner? Any guy would wanna dance with you! If I'm with you the whole time people might think we're lesbians or something." Marron laughed. Bulla let out a little laugh. "You're not gonna be with me the whole time. Just dance with me a little, then you could go off, have more drinks, do what you do." Bulla said.

Marron shrugged. "Okay. Hey, we don't plan on getting high...right?" Marron asked. Marron only smoked once, and she couldn't remember a thing the next day. "I don't really know...Most likely there will be though." Bulla said.

"Well I'm not smoking, I'll drink, but I am not doing weed." Marron said. "Neither am I, I'll drink too, but no weed!" Bulla said.

They arrived at the mall and Bulla parked her car, they got out and walked into the building. "What store should we check out first?" Marron asked. Bulla looked around and saw the perfect store. "Impress" Bulla said.

"Impress? Bulla those clothes are really expensive. I don't know if I could afford anything in there." Marron said. Bulla shook her head. "I have A LOT of money Marron, I'll buy your dress for you." Bulla said. "Bulla-" Marron started.

"No! Marron Juu I will buy your dress, end of story!" Bulla said as she walked into the store. Marron walked in with her and she couldn't believe her eyes. All the clothes in the store were beautiful. Marron didn't know what to choose, Bulla looked at her a laughed.

"Oh Mar, can't choose one I see? That's ok, come on, let's go over there!" Bulla said as she grabbed Marron's hand. Bulla dragged Marron to the side of the store and picked up a red shiny, strapless dress with ruffles and a black buckle right under the breasts. "Try this on!" Bulla said as she handed Marron the dress. "I bet you look sexy in that!"

Marron laughed and walked into the dressing room. She tried on the dress and modeled it in the mirror. "Wow, this dress is great!" Marron said. The dress fitted her frame perfectly, it clung onto her like glue. "Marron come out so I could see!" Bulla said.

Marron walked out of the dressing room, a smile crept across Bulla's face. "That dress is perfect Marron!" Bulla said. "Keep that one and let's keep looking, maybe we can find a better one than that!"

"Alright." Marron said as she walked back into the stall. She changed and held onto the dress as Bulla kept dragging her around the store.

"We didn't stop to eat." Marron said. "We can eat after we get our dresses." Bulla said. "Fine." Marron said as her stomach growled.

**(AN: Been a little while, but I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, I'm retaking Algebra 1 D: So that takes up some of my writing time. But this chapter was pretty long. Tell me what you guys think! Next chapter will be full of dancing, and embarrassing moments!)**


	10. Note

_**Hey everybody, I'm sorry to say but I won't be updating this story anytime soon, I don't feel the need to update it so I'm just gonna leave it alone, I don't wanna delete it. I will update soon, just not now, I have some more story ideas that I wanna write too, so I'm not discontinuing this story, it's just gonna be on break for a while.**_


End file.
